Flat-bed tractor-trailer combinations are a common form of transportation for many types of cargo. During transit, the cargo on a trailer may be protected from the elements by a cover, such as a tarpaulin. The tarpaulins are typically secured to a trailer's frame with rubber tie-down straps, also known as "bungee" cords. The rubber straps have "S" hooks at each end. One S-hook is inserted in an O-ring grommet on the tarpaulin, and the other is attached to the trailer. The rubber straps are elastic, and stretch to accommodate various tarpaulin and cargo sizes. Depending on the cargo to be covered, an average trailer requires 30-50 rubber straps.
Installing the rubber straps exposes a worker to a considerable risk of accident and injury. Typically, the O-ring grommets are out of the reach of the person attempting to secure the tarpaulin. Prior to the invention of the apparatus disclosed herein, the two most likely ways of reaching the O-rings were jumping at the tarpaulin or climbing over the cargo.
First, a worker could jump up to the level of an O-ring and swipe at it with an S-hook from a rubber strap. Hopefully, the S-hook would engage the O-ring. If the worker missed, however, the S-hook might partially engage, stretch out the strap, and then release, snapping back and striking the worker in the head or upper body. Moreover, jumping up and down along the side of a truck poses threats to safety regardless of whether the strap is successfully engaged. For example, the straps are typically adjusted outside, where rain, sleet, or snow could make footing treacherous. Also, if the straps are adjusted in a truck servicing area, one encounters the increased likelihood that oil, fuel, coolant, or other fluid spills will make for hazardous footing. Repeated jumping in areas with poor traction increases the potential for slipping, falling, and resultant injuries.
Second, a person could crawl up on top of the trailer, the cargo, and the tarpaulin, insert the strap's S-hooks into the tarpaulin's O-rings from above, and then climb or jump down to complete the job from below. This method exposes the worker to an even higher risk of slipping and falling. Tarpaulins are even slicker than pavement during inclement weather, and the increased height of the truck can only serve to intensify any injuries a worker may have after a fall.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool which will serve to facilitate the safe and convenient installation of rubber straps on a tarpaulin and trailer. The tool should allow a worker to install the straps on tarpaulin O-ring grommets that are ordinarily out of reach, without requiring a worker to leave the safety of ground level.